Have you ever?
by Bloody Autumn
Summary: In which Gokudera doesn't want to answer, and Mukuro is determined to get the answer, in one way or another. 6959


Gokudera snorted. This was just getting too absurd, even for him. Even if he had been 'fighting' with him for some time already and gotten used to his stupid - perverted -comments. It was exiting to argue with him cause he was the only one that was any challenge for him. Well Hibari might have been other but as the man was a bastard and had said he didn't like befriending, Gokudera really didn't have any other choice. Other Guardians weren't even considered as intelligent _creatures_. Gokudera glared at the man in front of him intending to wipe of that _fucking_ smug look on his face.

"That is none of your business." He growled and took a sup from his almost cold coffee. He watched as a smirk came to mans lips while resting his head on the palm of his hand. Gokudera put the cup down little too hard and glared at the man.

"Hmm... So you haven't. Or you have but are too embarrassed to admit it." The smirk on Mukuro's lips widened when Gokudera glared at him, he had hit the spot it seemed. "I bet you were on bot-" Gokudera banged his fist to the table before Mukuro could end his sentence. The illusionist smiled and straightened up leaning over the table so that he could whisper to the other. "I can imagine you-" Mukuro backed away just in time to avoid a fist coming to his face. He watched as Gokudera had bowed his head, to hide a blush, and chuckled. "Kufufu~ who would have thought. The Smoking Bomb is actually blushing!" Mukuro mocked him, ignoring the fierce glare the other was sending at him.

"You fucking bastard..." Gokudera breathed dangerously, not seeing they had gained the attention of the others staying at the room. "I assume you have then done it." He snorted with a grin forming on his lips.

Mukuro smirked in amusement. "And just by what do you assume that?" He asked with a glint in his eyes, this was definitely turning into an interesting conversation. Gokudera snorted and turned away, making Mukuro's smirk widen. "Then which do you think I would be?" Gokudera turned to him with his eyebrow raised in askance. He opened his mouth just to left it hanging open with eyes widening and a light blush tainting his cheeks. Mukuro chuckled and placed his elbows on the table so that he could lean on his hands. "Well? What do you think?" He asked with a pleasant voice and watched as Gokudera twitched.

The Storm Guardian just glared keeping his mouth tightly shut. Another "well?" and he closed his eyes, pretending not to listen, trying _not_ to listen what the other said. After two minutes he had had enough and opened his eyes. "HOW THE FUCK WOULD I KNOW!?" Gokudera shouted breathing heavily, still glaring at the other. Mukuro had a surprised look on his face about three seconds after it changed into something… more Mukuro-like.

"Hmm… Then would you like to test it?" Mukuro murmured _seductively_. Gokudera stared at him. _Now_ this was turning just weird. Well weirder. He turned his gaze away from Mukuro and froze. Everyone was staring at them and trying to listen to their 'conversation'. He glared at them and suddenly everyone found something to discuss about. Sighing Gokudera decided that he wasn't going to lose this fight. He would be damned if he did.

"As if you would be able to prove anything." He snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. There was a moment of silence before Gokudera decided to break it, since Mukuro apparently wasn't going to say anything. "I bet you haven't even kissed anyone." He said in a mocking voice and leaned back to his chair with satisfaction.

"I can assure you that I am perfectly capable of proving _anything._" Mukuro said with a straight face and leaned a little further over the table. "And _I_ bet that only thing you have ever kissed has been Tsunayoshi's ring." He smirked after Gokudera had turned furious and was about to use his dynamites. Mukuro's smirk grew even wider when he noticed The Storm Guardian was trying to calm down.

Gokudera breathed. _Calm down._ He glared at the man in front of him and promised that one day, one fucking day he would kill the bastard. But not now, because everyone else was there, Tenth was there. With few more breaths he leaned over the table little, so that no one else would hear, although they probably had heard most of it. "Then, do you have proof?" He asked with a challenging smile on his lips. _He won't accept defeat_.

Mukuro raised his eyebrows in amusement, cause really, _that_ was unexpected. Then, with a smile he leaned closer and almost whispered, "Oh, I have proof, but I am not sure if you will be able to handle it." He smirked at the look on Gokudera's face. Here fishy, fishy, just a little closer…

Gokudera grunted and leaned closer. "I can take everything you asshole throw at me." He glared and was in the middle of leaning back to his chair when a hand came to his neck and fingers tangled in his hair. "What th-" Gokudera stared at the eyes that were too _close,_ way too close for his liking. He opened his mouth again to shout at the bastard but was stopped by Mukuro who was… kissing… him. Mukuro. Was. Kissing. Him. Blinking at the feel of his tongue moving Gokudera's eyes widened even more – if that was even possible – and with a quick move he shoved Mukuro away.

"Kufufu~ It seems I was right." Mukuro chuckled at the man who was panting heavily with cheeks as red as tomatoes. While Gokudera continued his hyperventilating Mukuro turned to see the other ones in the room. Everyone had dumbfounded looks in their faces, but Mukuro wasn't looking at them. He was looking at one face that looked rather… enraged. Oh, that was a surprise, a very pleasant surprise. He turned to Gokudera who was now glowering at him. "Oya, you are not satisfied-" Mukuro cut of when Gokudera grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and brought their lips together. He blinked parting his lips for the tongue that was eagerly trying to get to his mouth. Blinking few more times he smirked at the glare the other was giving him.

Gokudera was _not_, absolutely not going to lose. Even if it meant he had to cross the line. With a tight grip he pulled the _fucking_ bastard closer and heard a moan escape from Mukuro. Gokudera furrowed his brows. _What the fuck?_ He tensed at the hands that were on him but tried not to let them affect him. He _tried_. He cursed inwardly as Mukuro had once again gotten his hand in his hair and pulled his head lightly back. Gokudera growled and felt how the illusionist was smirking against his lips. Before Gokudera even noticed the kiss had ended and both of them were panting.

"Well, I may have been wrong…" Mukuro smiled in contend happiness and licked his lips. "But you still haven't answered my question." He leered at Gokudera who had frozen and turned to him with a scowl. "I have decided you have to prove that- actually, I can prove myself." Mukuro had a malicious glint in his eyes as he stood up. Gokudera blinked as he grabbed him and yanked him up to stood beside him. Then he turned to the others in the room who were near to faint and smiled. "Excuse us, we have some more personal things to solve." He then started to drag a rather petrified Storm Guardian out of the room.

Gokudera woke up from his lethargy when he realised they were almost at the other end of the mansion, when they had just moment ago been on the- Gokudera turned his head to the side and glared at the man holding him. "You fucking- LET ME GO!" He screamed and to his surprise Mukuro let him go, and shoved him into a room. What the hell. Wasn't this Mukuro's room…? He jerked at the sound of door being locked and noticed Mukuro walking to him. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Gokudera asked twitching and glared at the man who was approaching him.

"I'm going to get an answer from you." Mukuro replied happily and stopped in front of him. Gokudera gave him a confusing look and was about to ask what the other had meant when Mukuro opened his mouth again. "Since you haven't still answered my question, I will have to find out an answer myself." He said with a happy voice – way too happy – and without any kind of warning pushed Gokudera so that he had to take few steps backwards.

Gokudera stumbled a bit but didn't fall. Just what the hell was the bastard thinking? He took another step back when Mukuro started to walk towards him. What question? What question he hadn't answered? More importantly, why the hell were they in _Mukuro's_ room!? Coming to a sudden halt Gokudera paled and stared at Mukuro. He wasn't serious. The question… He couldn't be fucking serious! Gokudera could just barely evade the push that came, but to his surprise he still fell backwards and landed into something soft… _Bed!_

He paled even more and lifted his face to look at the other, who was dangerously close. _Again_. "I'm going to get the answer." Mukuro whispered close to his ear and pushed him lightly to his back so that he was lying on top of Gokudera. "And I will answer your question as well." He smirked and leaned closer. "Haya-chan." That moment Gokudera would have liked to faint. As Mukuro opened his shirt buttons he thought that why, why the fuck hadn't he answered the fucking question!

"**Have you ever been with a man?"**

**

* * *

**

Just a little thing I wanted out of my head^^ I will blame my tired brains of this... thing. Well what did you think? I liked the idea but.. I'm not proud of this. I mean I like it but.. GAH I don't know I just want to sleep! xD Please, I'm begging you (I'm on my knees, can't you see that! x3) review!

Seriously this pairing needs more LOVE! Oh if you can figure who the 'angry' one was (you know.. when Mukuro was looking at the others and blaah) I will give you... pineapple xD

Ohgay I will have to go to.. do something... Maybe I will go write something. Yeah that sounds like an good idea :D

Bye~~


End file.
